Percy Jackson: The Last Summer
by Demigod.Of.Fan.Fiction
Summary: hey. enjoy Percy and Annabeth going on a lovely valentine's day date and vacation to the beach. a love story... but with a twist... please don't hate! DISCLAIMER: This book sucks so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! btw, They weren't demigods. They were regular people and they had regular families. Don't be a crotchety old man and be like"I ThoUGhT iT wAS gOOd bUt AReN't TheY DemIGoDs"ok? ok.
1. Chapter 1

.** Percy Jackson: The Last Days**

**DISCLAIMER: These characters DO NOT belong to me. They belong to Rick Riordon. He is the ORIGINAL author of the Percy Jackson and The Olympians!**

I hate the mall. But sometimes I wonder why they named it that. I think it is because at "the mall"; instead of going to 1 shop, you go to "them all".

I don't know whoever decided to make a mall but they should be punished by getting a life sentence of walking through a mall forever. I was strolling through the mall walking towards the cupcake shop; then the pet shop to pick up a puppy for Annabeth's Valentine's Day special gift. I walked into the cupcake shop and I tried pulling on the door.

When I looked inside I noticed a letter on the bar. It read, "I have left this letter for you. No one can read this paper but you, Percy. This paper is blank to any normal person or demigod. Except you. You are a SPECIAL demigod! You are reading this and I want you to go grab the key from the fountain water. I want you to open the door and help me in the kitchen. I am trapped.."

I raced through the mall toward the fountain. I canon balled into the fountain and searched for the key. I felt the warm, crystal clear water on a warm, calm, summer day. I raced back to the shop and unlocked the door.

I walked to the kitchen door of the bakery and when I walked in, I saw something I never would have expected. I walked in on Annabeth, sitting at a table, candles lit, a whole spaghetti plate in front of them, and a mint chocolate milkshake. With vanilla scented candles lit.

She smelled SO nice and sexy. I was shocked by this because she had a table full of gifts for me and I had gotten so sidetracked that I forgot to buy her the puppy!

I was so shocked.

"I have to do something really quick Annabeth!", I yelped and dashed outta there. I dashed outta there and ran to the Pet store, bought the puppy dog, bought the kennel and the toys and rushed back to the bakery.

I bought her a brown and black Pomeranian male puppy. I bought him a blue kennel and a blue travel crate. I bought him 4 chew toys and a bone. A blue collar and a name tag. All around it took about 20 minutes. I raced back and caught my breath.

I walked in and hid the puppy in the kitchen. I walked in and I saw her, sitting there crying.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" , she looked very sad.

"You hate this!", she sobbed.

"I do not! I was just going to get your present. Wanna see it?", I replied.

"Sure. :(", she said sarcastically. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the puppy and put it inside its kennel. I grabbed the 5 blue bags full of toys and bones and brought them into the room before I brought the puppy in.

She gasped at all the blue bags for the dog I brought in. I finally brought in the puppy inside its kennel and yelled, "SURPRISE Annabeth!" She cried and took the puppy out of the kennel and hugged it. She said she wanted to name it "Rocky" because it had brown and black fur.

She loved it. "Omdemigosh! Percy...*she kissed me* I love it but I didn't get you anything that would even COMPARE to this!" She hugged me and we ate our blue spaghetti and drank our mint chocolate milkshakes. I love her so much and I hope she loved that puppy too.

I hugged her. She asked me, "Percy, I love you. Take me home?"

After we were done, I drove her home and kissed her by her front door; lit by the front porch light. I walked back to the car.

She went inside the house. I had barely turned around to the car and I saw something weird. A note had been taped to the driver's door window. I was startled because I KNOW for a FACT that wasn't there before. I also know that the house was no more than 10 feet away from the car. I was so scared but I read the note. It said,

"Haha, I see you have

seen my letter. I hope

you are better now...

now that I have GOTTEN

you in my grasp

! Ha! In your face

Persues Jackson!

I want you to get in

the car and turn

on your radio!

Sincerely,

~ABC~

I freaked the freak-out but I followed its command. I got in the car and turned the radio on. It was a recording saying To go home and look in my mailbox.

In the mailbox, lied a bunch of mail. The top one said I had to search throughout ALL of the mail to find one envelope that has something inside. I searched for about 2 hours and mom helped me. I searched and finally found a ticket to Hawaii. I also found another one.

And a letter saying, "Lol. Seaweed brain. I was kidding. Happy Valentine's Day. I gave you these so you can take a break and take 1 lucky person to Hawaii with you. Have some fun with your mom or someone else special. Have a great VaCa! Kisses and Hugs!

~ABC~~AnnaBeth Chase~"

I was so happy. I already decided who I was taking. DREW! From camp! Jk. I was gonna take Annabeth of course! I would have the most fun time ever having fun with Annabeth wearing her Brazilian bottom bikini and her dirty blonde hair in the sand laying with me to get tan. I quickly raced upstairs to call Annabeth. "Hey, babe. I have made my decision!", I told her.

"So, who are you taking?"

I replied, "I am taking YOU, Silly."

"Oh- Percy I am flattered but I gave those to you for your mom. Are you sure?"

"I am sure! I want to see you with your Brazilian Bikini getting all tan, drinking coconut milk, going to a swim-up bar at the Resort. I would be honored to go on this VaCa with you Annabeth Chase!",I whispered. She accepted and we were due to take flight in about 1 week. I marched into my mom's room and told her what was going to take place. Technically I can do what I want now because I am 22, but I just wanted to give her a heads up. I was so ready to fly away with Annabeth.

**6 Days Later...**

I raced downstairs. I packed my bag with my swimsuit, clothes, underwear, and snacks. I also have a carry on bag.

**The day of the flight...5:00 in the morning**

Hey. I pulled up at 5:00 to Annabeth's house. She had on gray sweatpants with a white Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. She had on an orange Camp Half-Blood zip-up jacket over her beautiful plain white t-shirt. She had on some Nike tennis shoes with miss match socks.

She brought her a carry-on bag with a blue suitcase. Her hair was in a wet messy bun because she had just taken a shower.

She opened the car door and planted a kiss on my right cheek. She sat down next to me and I got out and placed her suitcase in the back of my Jeep Grand Cherokee.

"Goodmorning Beautiful!", I shouted as she yawned in the front seat.

"Goodmorning Seaweed Brain!" She shouted back playfully.

"Where do you wanna eat breakfast? Our flight takes off in almost 5 hours and it only takes 30 minutes to drive to the airport."

"Seaweed brain, we should get some Starbuck's or McDonalds"

"Okay. Wanna get some coffee from Starbucks then breakfast sandwiches from McDonald's?"

"MMMMM! You could read my mind!", She agreed and I drove her to Starbucks. She got a Pink Drink and I got a Vanilla Bean Frappuccino. I left from the Starbuck's parking lot and drove to the McDonald's drive-thru. I got a bacon-egg-cheese biscuit. Annabeth got the same.

We got to the Airport and Annabeth grabbed the 2 carry-on bags from the car and helped me in the back. I walked to the back of the car and grabbed the suitcases. She grabbed hers and kissed me on the cheek. We went to the front gate and it began snowing. We were currently in Colorado and it was February. We walked up to the front gate and had to get through all of the security checks. Including the metal detectors.

We FINALLY got to our plane's front desk before hopping on the terminal. I bought an extra seat so we could have a WHOLE row to ourselves. FIRST CLASS! We got the seats that turned around and we got our own cabins back in the back. We share one because it is an overnight flight. A whopping 13-hour flight. We sat down in the seats and the flight soon began.

**4 HOURS LATER**

We went to the bathroom and slid off our clothes to change them. She got on some LiviRae lingere. It was black and shiny. I saw her and she took my breath away. The bed in the cabin I got was a Queen sized mattress with a fluffy white comforter and sheets of black and red. It was SO romantic. I had on my Calvin Klein boxers. They were white with the black strap at the top with white "Calvin Klein" words all over. We just cuddled and when we woke up it was 2 hours before landing. I asked for a cinnamon roll with EXTRA frosting, orange juice, and a berry-filled crepe. She wanted 2 fried eggs with 5 bacon slivers and french toast. She wanted orange juice also.

While we waited for our food, we brushed our teeth, made the bed, and took showers. She braided her hair and she got dressed. She had a cute comfy pair of jeans and a gray crop top on. She had on white and black checkered VANS.

We got to the next airport. We ate Chik-fil-a for lunch. We both had the Chik-fil-a nuggets with a frosted lemonade. We ate in the airport dining hall.

We have been flying for a long time. We went through a security check and then hopped on our flight to Hawaii When we went to our cabin, we laid down on the bed and cuddled. Annabeth looked up to me, "Perce."

"Yeah, Annabeth?'

"I hope that we get through this safely. We can pray and praise God all we want but, that won't keep the devil out for good."

"We just have to have HOPE, Annabeth"

"Perce, I have a BAD feeling about this flight.", she said. We laid back down and fell asleep.

**3 hours later  
Narrator's POV**

Percy and Annabeth were dead asleep when they heard sirens go off. The storm had struck the plane and it was going down! They had slept through tons of people running and screaming. The bottom of the plain was leaking with water. It edged through the bed and soaked Annabeth's carry-on bag. Percy woke with a startle and shook Annabeth awake. The to tried to get out but not in time. The plane hurled into the water with a huge splash. They were trapped, inside the plane, with no escape.

**Percy's POV**

I can't escape. I shake Annabeth awake. I hurled myself against the door of the emergency exit. I hear a loud ringing and I am ever so dizzy. My anxiety starts kicking in and I just sit there. Trying to regain my stability. The floor starts to fill with ocean water. We grab each other's hands and just try to hold our breaths for as long as possible. There was no escape. And now, Annabeth and I were going to d-

**Narrator's POV**

The couple holds each other tightly and sinks with the plane. No escape. No hope. No future. Not one last breath will leave the dead corpsesof Annabeth Chase nor from Perseus Jackson

**Sorry if you cried. I was going to make it a long book but I am going on holiday soon so bite me. Anyways, I actually finished writing this the day after Valentine's day 2019 so I hope you like it! My best friend and I are making another book so ENJOY! Leave a comment saying what you would like from me for another story.**

**~b y e~~~~~ s~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

Percy thought it felt like the water was draining. He looked up with the last little power he had. Someone was lifting them up. Up. Up. Up. He felt the warm salty air in his face as he was risen up from the water. He heard noises

**PERCY'S POV**

I heard them. I heard sirens. Loud loud sirens. And I heard water splashing. I felt a warm sensation and _WOOOOSHHH. _I was breathing again. I looked up and though _Where's Annabeth? _I just felt like I was dreaming. I felt like staying that way but I slowly and carefully opened my eyes. They were somehow 'glued' shut. Probably from all the crying I did... I looked around me but didn't see Annabeth. I finally came to the realization that she was gone. But out of the ordinary, i spot her. A ton of men surrounding us both. I see another flock of men over there around her.

A magically long time later

I see Annabeth in a waiting room at the hospital. She was on her phone. I can't believe it still works after all that happened. SHe was waiting for someone. I walked over to her. She looked up at me and grinned

**ANNABETH'S POV**

He had his cute little grin on his face. It seemed to really match his green eyes and black hair. I grinned back. I stood up and hugged him. He ran his hand down my back and hugged me the tightest anyone had ever hugged me before. I hugged him back. We walked over to the doorway and he stood there, staring at me. I had a black eye and a busted lip but he looks cute even with a broken foot and stitches on his brow bone. I kissed him on the cheek then we walked out of the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

**PERCY'S POV  
**We tried to walk out and this lady came up behind us. "HEYYYYY! Y-you forgot th-th-this", she said panting from running so hard. I turned around. And so did Annabeth. She handed us a bill. It had charged us for my broken bone and for the stitches. Annabeth only needed a few bandages and wrap for her thigh. The bill came to about $10,000. Both jaws DROPPED!

However, with our insurance and other tax things it balanced out to only $1,129.38 for us to fish out of our wallets. We fished over the money.

Now we got to walk out. Annabeth led me to the car, where she found it after they wrapped her leg. She opened the door. We hopped in the car and then drove to the nearest hotel. It wasn't hard to find because we were in HAWAII! We drove to our hotel that we had bought the room for. The Sheraton Kona Resort and Spa had the best room... OmG, it was Grand! IT looked breathtaking. I looooved it!

The hotel campus looks like: a mega castle...

**A/N) ... sorry for the short chapters but I can't do much writing right now bc I have the end of my school year in 6 days so...thanks boos.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

**(A/N) I am probably not going any further than chapter 7 or 8 because like I said, school ends in like 5 days so yeah. I am sorry for breezing right through them...Love yall. Bye boo.**

**UPDATE: school started exactly 1 week ago so I'm back sisters. and I have definitely changed, give this story a huge thumbs up and follow me for more content like this. Chapters are still going to be pretty short because im now im 8th grade and there is lots work to do.**

**PERCY'S POV:**

I walked into the room. We were stunned. We had the best room ever. It was gorgeous. We headed to the bed and lie down. It was very comfortable. We sat up and headed to the bathroom. It had a gold-edged sink and bathroom utensils with a marble floor and bathtub. It had a white soft shower rug on the floor by the shower. I walked over to the mini-bar. It had $6,000 worth in ONE bottle. Why is it so expensive?

Does it have edible crushed diamonds or somethin'? I don't know but it seemed like we were royalty living here or something. I was so shocked by the little cozy home and was even more interested in who built this and even thought of this. This was making my jaw drop.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

**(A/N) I am probably not going any further than chapter 7 or 8 because like I said, school ends in like 5 days so yeah. I am sorry for breezing right through them...Love yall. Bye boo.**

**UPDATE: school started exactly 1 week ago so I'm back sisters. and I have definitely changed, give this story a huge thumbs up and follow me for more content like this. Chapters are still going to be pretty short because I'm now in 8th grade and there is lots of work to do. I will be doing about 10 to 15 chapters. Leave a review telling me what you want next and how many chapters thanks :)**

**ANNABETH'S POV-**

Percy's jaw was dropped, mine was too. He was so cute while looking around the hotel room We claimed bedsides and unloaded our washroom items. I never saw Percy so unshelved. He was running all over the place making sure we had every single item we packed. I told him I was going to order room service, but he wanted takeout so we ordered it. I got chicken, Lo Mein, and fried rice. He ordered some wontons and some dumplings with soy sauce. We decided to also share some California Rolls, and some Grumpy Eel Rolls. We got 6 of each.

Percy raised his head, "Did they tell us a total, babe?" I nodded. "Yes they did, for everything, it was 33.57", I said. "Not bad...Not bad at all." Percy replied. "I'm just gonna chill here until you get back. I will open the door for you when you knock 3 times, so I know it's you. I heard some people were being murdered here as of 4 days ago, but it was from Luke so he was probably kidding."

I nodded and he handed me a 50 dollar bill while I headed out the door. I stepped onto the elevator and went down to the lobby. I met up with the server and he handed me the food. I walked to the elevator when down the lobby hallway a huge shriek. Like someone got stabbed...


End file.
